


Les Déserteurs

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Que faisiez-vous au plus fort de la bataille ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Déserteurs

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version du mythe arthurien appartient à Alexandre Astier.
> 
> Ecrit sur le prompt "Que faisiez-vous au plus fort de la bataille ?" en avril 2011 pour la communauté LJ big_ba_da_boum.

« Comment ça, ‘vous vous êtes tirés’ ? Non mais je rêve ! les houspillait Arthur. Vous n’avez pas l’impression que vous exagérez, là, franchement ?  
-On est désolés, sire, répondit humblement Perceval. On pensait que le combat était fini.  
-Que le combat était fini ? répéta Arthur. Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? tempêta-t-il. Me dites pas que vous n’avez pas vu que tout le monde état en ligne, face à face. Me prenez pas pour un touriste, quand même…  
-On vous jure que c’est vrai, insista Karadoc. Nous on s’était dit que justement, chacun était de son côté parce que c’était la fin. » 

Le roi se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Mais c’est pas vrai, mais c’est pas vrai, mais c’est pas vrai ! »

Perceval tenta alors de se rattraper :

« Ben comment on sait que c’est le début de la bataille, sinon ? Sire ? Sire ! »  
Il s’éloignait déjà à grands pas.

*

« Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, sire, insistait Lancelot depuis le début de leur entretien. Ce que font Perceval et Karadoc à chaque affrontement, ça porte un nom. C’est de la désertion pure et simple.  
-Je sais bien, soupira en réponse le roi. Mais qu’est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Je vais pas les exécuter quand même.  
-Sans être aussi drastique, modéra le chevalier, vous pourriez au moins les mettre au cachot. Ne serait-ce qu’une petite semaine ou deux. Cela leur apprendrait à comprendre la portée de leurs actes.  
-Pffff, la portée de leurs actes, foutaises, oui, souffla Arthur. Déjà qu’ils ne pigent pas quand je les engueule, alors une sanction !  
-Même s’ils ne comprennent pas, ça vous aiderait à rester crédible auprès des autres chevaliers.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Sire, à force de tout passer à vos hommes, vous n’avez plus l’air d’un chef de guerre digne de ce nom, s’emporta son interlocuteur. Sans vouloir vous offenser, se reprit-il en voyant la mine courroucée de son suzerain.  
-Bon, vous avez raison, concéda tout de même ce dernier. Je vais faire un effort. »

*

« Seigneur Perceval, seigneur Karadoc, vous avez été convoqué en cour martiale pour acte de désertion, proclama solennellement le roi.  
-Acte de quoi ? les interrogea Perceval sans comprendre.  
-Du dessert, on en prend tout le temps, c’est pas un crime, quand même ! s’insurgea Karadoc.  
-Pas de dessert, de désertion, s’entêta Arthur. Que faisiez-vous au plus fort de la bataille ?  
-Au fort ? Mais je croyais que c’était une colline, le machin ! » questionna le second chevalier, déconcerté. 

Le roi se passa la main sur le visage, découragé.

« Se barrer au milieu du combat, ça se fait pas.  
-Aaaaaaah, firent en chœur les deux chevaliers, une ténue lueur de compréhension dans les yeux.  
-Voilà, confirma-t-il. Donc en conséquence, vous serez châtié de votre désobéissance délibérée, en effectuant deux semaines de cachot.   
-Le château, on y est déjà, mentionna timidement Perceval.  
-Oui, et puis c’est pas logique ce que vous dites, protesta l’autre. Si on est libérés, on peut pas aller en prison.  
-Je sens que ça va être long », glissa le souverain à Lancelot. Ce dernier hocha de la tête en réponse.

*

« Donc on est en cour martiale, c’est ça ? redemanda Perceval.  
-Euh… Ouais… commenta le roi, dubitatif.  
-Quoi, qu’est-ce qui y a qui va pas ? lui demanda le jeune chevalier.  
-Ben je suis pas sûr que vous ayez pas compris de travers, en fait.  
-Mars, c’est une planète, c’est ça ?  
-Hum… Oui, répondit Arthur, méfiant. Mais c’est quoi le rapport ?  
-On est pas dans un truc en rapport avec la planète Mars, du coup ? s’enquit-il.  
-Absolument pas, coupa le souverain. Je vois même pas le lien entre les deux, à vrai dire.  
-Je sais pas, « martial », « Mars », ça se ressemble, non, sire ? intervint Karadoc.  
-Il n’a pas tout à fait tort, sire, approuva Lancelot face au roi qui semblait mal à l’aise. Au départ, le terme « martial » a pour étymologie le nom de « Mars », le dieu de la guerre.  
-« Étymologie », c’est pas l’étude des insectes, plutôt ? émit Perceval, interrogatif.  
-Une cour martiale, expliqua Arthur en se redressant sur son trône, en se raclant la gorge et en haussant la voix, c’est un tribunal judiciaire spécialisé dans les affaires militaires.  
-Ah parce qu’on est des militaires, nous ? s’étonna Karadoc, stupéfait.  
-Oui, fit concisément Lancelot. Et c’est votre devoir de détenir une activité de belligérant.  
-De belle quoi ? réagit Perceval avec une tête ahurie.  
-Vous devez participer au combat, réexpliqua le chevalier. Tout le temps.  
-Mais on y participe jamais ! se défendit Karadoc.  
-Précisément, répliqua le roi. Précisément. »

*

« Sire, sire, ouvrez ! hurla une fois de plus Perceval de derrière les barreaux.  
-On en a gros ! reprit Karadoc, enfermé dans la même cellule.  
-Y a quelqu’un ? répondit une voix endormie qui venait d’en-haut.  
-Ben évidemment qu’y a quelqu’un », rouspéta Karadoc en criant toujours.

Yvain descendit, en chemise de nuit.

« Ah, c’est vous, murmura-t-il en faisant mine de repartir.  
« Non non non, attendez, le supplia Perceval. Vous pouvez pas intervertir en notre faveur ?  
-Hum… Mouais, fit le garçon en frottant ses yeux lourds de sommeil. J’sais pas trop. Le roi y m’a dit que moi et Gauvain, on risquait aussi les geôles si on se, je sic, ‘magnait pas le train’.  
-Ouille, laissa échapper Karadoc avec une grimace.  
-Comme vous dites, renchérit-il. Et sinon, euh… Vous pourriez pas, genre, parler moins fort ? Parce que ma chambre est juste au-dessus et je m’entends même pas jouer de l’oud. »

Il effectua une pause pendant que ses deux vis-à-vis le regardaient sans comprendre.

« Ah d’ailleurs, j’peux mettre votre histoire en chanson si vous voulez. »


End file.
